


Darkness

by bespectacledoikawa (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, gays in space, im so sorry i hurt my fav, no worries its not all sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bespectacledoikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is a place for the bravest of warriors, the most curious of scientists. It's beautiful, filled to the brim with stars that make you smile and anomalies that make you wonder. </p><p>But space is also dark, filled with fear. One wrong turn and it can destroy you forever. You'll be pulled into the darkness. </p><p>For one pilot in particular it all comes crashing down. </p><p>- </p><p>“G-guys? It’s so dark,” Lance stumbled as he moved forward. “I c-can’t see you all. It’s l-like someone turned the lights off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> so um this is really angsty !!! just saying :)

Lance’s ears were ringing. It’s like time had slowed down; he could see every piece of rubble flying through the air, the spray of blood, hear the screams so clearly. The ground shook beneath him, making his stomach flop up and down. It felt like his heart would beat right out of chest, and he was concentrating so hard all he could hear was the sound of shooting.The recoil from every laser he shot out vibrated deep within him, and every cell in his body screamed at him to put the rifle down. But he kept shooting. For Voltron, for  _ them.  _

Maybe it was the fleeting glimpses of Keith’s furrowed eyebrows, or the sweat pouring down Hunk’s face, but something in him told him that if he stopped shooting it was the end. No more falling asleep in the training room with the Paladins, no more listening to Hunk and Pidge ramble on about something, no more bickering all day with Keith, no more Shiro making lame jokes, no more watching Allura and Coran get confused by simple, mundane things. No more Voltron.

They were on a small planet near an asteroid belt, desperately fighting to save a group of aliens from the hands of the Galra empire. They had naturally been suspicious of the distress signals, but anyone could tell the planet had been taken over from far away. Allura had picked up the lions and was watching their backs from up in the castle with Coran, occasionally chirping warnings over the com. Her voice was like a lighthouse in the middle of a violent storm, standing out and stable throughout all the chaos. Lance’s head was kept steady because of her gentle nudges in the right direction and guidance. 

The battle was going at a ridiculous speed and it took all Lance had to keep his eyes peeled open, ready to defend or shoot. There were so many drones, too many for Lance to count. Every time Lance blinked, a new wave of drones appeared around the corner, another set of enemies to kill. Purple tinged blood, detached limbs, the sickening odor of death, it was all making Lance’s head spin. He trudged through the sea of bodies, shooting at random while simultaneously watching his team’s backs. 

Lance’s blue armor and Keith’s red armor stood out like beacons, attracting the majority of the hordes of drones to them. The two stood back to back smack in the middle, bodies slamming against each other, holding the other up. Lance’s knees were shaking, ready to give out. His body was aching, and it felt like he was wading through a swamp. Lance’s breath came out in huffs, labored and ragged just like Keith’s, who was going through an equally difficult time. Lance’s eyes were still sharp, hearing abnormal from months of battling Galra forces in space. When was the last time he had used his body for something other than fighting? His feet missed the pounding of the traditional dances he used to do with his family. But months had passed, and he was light years away from them. He was here now; next to Keith, pushing himself to the point of death to protect the universe. Who would have thought? 

Lance choked out a bitter laugh, shooting and killing another drone that had been attempting to sneak up on Pidge. His hands were shaking. He gripped his rifle tighter, continuing to pick off drones. Lance could feel Keith panting behind him, chest going up and down from the difficulty of breathing. He felt sleepy, so sleepy. If Lance closed his eyes right now, he wouldn’t open them for a long time after. Suddenly, he felt Keith stop moving behind him. Lance’s head turned around quickly, eyes flashing as he realized one of the largest drones they had ever seen had his gun trained of Keith, right near his eyes. 

Lance’s heart stopped and he felt his throat close up. If Keith got hit by that he could get seriously injured or worse….Lance shook his head roughly; no time to think about that. The second he saw the drone tighten his finger on the trigger his body leapt into action. Lance shoved a surprised Keith to the ground, eyes wide open as the blast hit him straight on, blowing him back. 

Lance kept his eyes open long enough to see Pidge and Hunk angrily tackle the large drone, loud curses filling the area. Keith had scrambled up and was screaming something inaudible at Lance, who weakly smiled before closing his eyes and letting the darkness envelop him. The last thing he heard was Allura shouting orders over the com for them to all immediately get up to the castle. Looks like the healing pods were waiting for him. 

  
  
  


Keith took a seat in front of the healing pod Lance was residing in, eyes drooping from staying up for so long. His chin dropped into his hands, a quiet yawn escaping his lips. He felt more than saw Hunk take a seat next to him, both of their eyes heavy with worry. It had been three days and Lance was  _ still  _ in the healing pod. A frightening silence had fallen upon the castle; it felt like the silence was choking Keith, pounding upon his head until he couldn’t take it anymore. Keith was stuck in quicksand and there was no one to help him out of this situation. At least not until Lance finally woke up. 

Keith’s head shot up when he heard a “ _ Fisss,”  _ noise, eyes wide. The healing pod slowly opened, Lance tumbling out. Keith jumped up, catching the wordless man in his hands. He hadn’t realized it, but his whole body had started shaking. With happiness or worry, Keith had no idea. But his heart was finally steady as he and Hunk gently hugged Lance, murmuring words into his ear and holding back full blown smiles. Keith stepped away from Lance, a smile on his face as he looked him over. His smile faltered when he got to Lance’s eyes. They were still closed. 

Before Keith could say anything, the rest of the group came in, eyes filled with happiness, especially Pidge, who saw Lance as a brother figure. They barreled straight into Lance, wrapping their arms around Lance, who awkwardly patted Pidge’s back. 

“Glad to see you’re okay,” Shiro said, laying a firm hand on Lance’s shoulder, who jumped slightly, stilling hugging Pidge. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed at the reaction; something was wrong. 

“Lance….open your eyes,” Keith ordered softly, drawing the attention of the others. Lance made a disgruntled noise in response. 

“They still hurt,” He whined, nose twitching and eyebrows drawing together for a split second in pain. Keith scowled; something was definitely wrong, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“That shouldn’t be. The healing pod says you’re fully healed,” Allura said, worry leaking into her tone as her hands flew across the monitor, eyes scanning the Altean words. A fist clenched around Keith’s heart, making it beat faster. He glanced at Lance, worry filling his eyes. The rest of them mirrored his look, gathering around Lance. 

“Lance, I need you to open your eyes for me,” Shiro said, taking the lead in the situation. Lance sighed, hunching his shoulders before slowly opening his eyes. Keith let loose a sigh of relief; Lance’s eyes looked a little odd, but they were open and fine. The rest of them sighed in relief as well, tension whooshing out of their bodies. 

“Thank God. Your eyes are fine, they’re wide open,” Coran said, eyebrows raised as he looked Lance over one more time to make sure he was really okay. Keith stood right next to Lance, arms crossed. 

“T-they’re fine? But I haven’t opened them yet,” Lance began with a laugh, elbowing the air next to him, “stop playing games with me guys.” 

Keith froze, his mind going into overdrive. “Lance, your eyes are open.” 

“No, they’re not,” Lance replied, eyebrows drawn together as his head turned towards where Keith had voice had come from. Keith’s blood ran cold when he took another good look at Lance’s eyes. They weren’t just odd, they were abnormal. A milky sheet covered them, and Lance seemed to be looking at him, yet at the same time he wasn’t. 

“Then who turned the lights off? C’mon guys, stop pranking me, I’ve been in that healing pod forever,” Lance teased cheerfully, hand flying out to punch the air. Hunk, who was standing on the other side tightening his hold on Lance. 

“L-Lance…” Allura murmured, understanding settling on her face as Lance continued to talk. Shiro had been the first to understand; he stood there, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. A shell shocked Pidge was glancing up at Lance, small tears pricking the edge of their eyes. 

“It’s so dark. Hunk? Buddy where are you? Help me open my eyes; use your superhuman strength or something,” Lance joked, a hint of worry slipping into his voice. His arms flailed in front of him, trying to find a body to make contact with. 

“Lance,” Hunk started, a few tears rolling down his face; but he couldn’t continue his sentence because panic had taken over Lance. 

“G-guys? It’s so dark,” Lance stumbled as he moved forward, crashing into Shiro’s arms, who was shaking with silent tears as he firmly grabbed onto Lance’s forearms. “I c-can’t see you all. It’s l-like someone turned the lights off.” 

A strangled sound escaped Keith’s voice; his knees had dropped to the floor and he was trying to choke back a sob. Keith’s hands were violently shaking, as was his body as he tried to tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of him. Lance was crouched down, staring down at the floor, eyes unfocused and hands tightly gripping his hair. Shiro and Allura were crouched next to him, angry scowls painting their face. It was  _ their  _ fault. If they had been a second sooner, if it had been them instead of Lance, then it wouldn’t be like this. If they had defeated that drone. 

Keith wanted to scream. Lance had pushed him out of the way to take that shot. And these were the consequences. Lance, the boy of dreams made of bright blue seas and large, flirtatious smiles, the boy with stars thrumming under his skin, the boy with constellations dotting his face, the boy who would never break, reduced to this. A boy sitting on the floor with his heart broken right in front of him and eyes that wouldn’t hold the weight of the world in them anymore. Not right now. 

“It’s dark. H-Hunk, it’s so dark. Pidge, where are you?” 

Lance blindly reached out, calling for Pidge and Hunk. Hunk dropped down next to Lance, slowly curling his hand around Lance’s shoulder, who still flinched in shock. Pidge stood next to Coran, body rigid except for their hands; their hands shook uncontrollably, bayard dropped long ago and forgotten on the floor. Coran had wrapped his arms around Pidge’s small body, but it was like he wasn’t even there. Pidge stared blankly at the floor, eyes wide and face a pale, chalky color, like they would be sick any second. 

Keith’s stomach was permanently stuck upside down, and it felt like if he opened his mouth either a barrage of words or his entire breakfast of green goo would come out. His head was pounding, and he denied the strong urge to stick his fist in his mouth to keep from screaming in anger and raw pain. Instead Keith forced himself to look at Lance, tears blurring his vision. Allura was murmuring to Lance, something about his lion, Blue, from the few words Keith picked up. Some of the worry eased out of Lance’s bunched up shoulders, but he still looked in immense pain. 

Shiro’s face looked stony; lips pressed together and body hunched over. The only thing that gave away his frustration was the balled up fists by his side, shaking with anger. Shiro wanted to go back to that planet and punch that drone, scream in his face to give it back. Give Lance back what they stole from him. 

Coran’s eyes were furiously scanning through the Altean text on the healing pod, hoping, praying there was something in there to fix what had gone so horribly wrong, to give back what was taken so cruelly. To take back what was once Lance’s. 

Lance sat there in subdued shock as the world came crashing down upon him. He could hear the sounds of his teammates shaking with thinly veiled rage, he could hear the desperate taps against a screen, he could hear the sounds of tears falling from their eyes. Teammates that  _ he  _ had let down. He had let them all down. Lance just had to go and fuck up this miserably, didn’t he? He felt a tear roll down his face, followed by a few more. What was he going to do now? 

Lance had gone blind. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah theres that ! More angst to come !! <3 don't hate me
> 
> [Tumblr](http://nyapilot.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spacedaddio)
> 
>  
> 
> also here's my klance texting fic , [You've Been Added To Space Nerds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7586221/chapters/17262070)


End file.
